


南糖 补的车车

by blooming_orchid



Category: soul mate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooming_orchid/pseuds/blooming_orchid
Summary: 这里是糖纸





	南糖 补的车车

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是糖纸

By 锡薄糖纸

*

今天是情人节。没有情人的闵玧其没有人可以一起庆祝，只能乖乖呆在工作室进行日常工作。

日常熬夜、日常作曲、日常记录生活。

一台相机摆放在桌上，闵玧其就对着它说话：“情人节啊...好可惜我没有情人。”他的话语间不掩饰的惋惜，低下头时嘴角弯起的弧度显得苦涩。

“希望...哎”他吞吞吐吐的，想说什么却又说不出口，最后只能草草做了结尾：“无论如何，今天也是喜欢南俊的一天...希望他也能喜欢上我吧。”这样至少明年的情人节就不用独自一人，他在心底默默对自己说。

“哥在说什么呢？喜欢我？”突兀的男声，是属于金南俊特有的浑厚声线，闵玧其一个激灵，回过头才发现工作室的门不知何时已经大大敞开，而自己日记里的男主角就半倚在门框上，鼻梁上架着黑色方框眼镜，显然刚才还在工作中。

金南俊挑挑眉毛，嘴角微勾，露出一对浅浅的酒窝。格外平静的反应却让闵玧其暗自心慌不已。

“你听到了。”闵玧其面上丝毫不显慌张，依旧一副处变不惊的模样：“就是这样。”他甚至摊了摊手，好似暗恋队友被发现是一件多么寻常的事情。

金南俊嗤笑：“玧其哥啊...”

他笑叹着摇了摇头：“我有时候真的很讨厌哥这样子。”

“什么？”闵玧其下巴下意识收紧了，他紧张的抬眼看向金南俊，瞧见他举步朝自己的方向走来。

金南俊直接忽略的他的问题，“这还在录影吧？”他指着桌上的相机，问。

闵玧其不明所以，糊里糊涂地应了声，却不想下一秒就被金南俊高大的身躯压在椅子上。

“你干嘛！”闵玧其惊慌地推搡他的胸膛，却被对方一不做二不休压制住了手腕。

“哥。”金南俊唤道，眼角眉梢都带着笑，冰冷的笑。

“我真的恨透了无论发生了什么事你都像没事一样。”他说着，有些咬牙切齿。

或许是意识到危险降临，闵玧其难得放低了姿态，比平时好说话很多，“南俊啊，你有什么不满的地方跟哥说，我会改的。”

“来不及了。”一句话，短短四个字就宣判了闵玧其死刑。

在金南俊不带感情的目光下，闵玧其瘫软了身子，冷汗从额角滑落。心里没由来地感到慌张和绝望，这是人准确的第六感啊，明明他对之后即将发生的事情都还一无所知。

*

就好像是那么一瞬间，他的世界都变了，天翻地覆，看不出原貌。

金南俊在低头解闵玧其的裤子，他两只纤细的手腕被金南俊用一只手捉住，固定在他头顶上方。

“金南俊”闵玧其的双腿也被夹住，他已经没力气挣扎了，冷冷警告金南俊：“如果你再动我一下，我会让你知道后果。”

被内裤包裹的屁股和白皙的双腿完整暴露在空气中，金南俊随手把牛仔裤扔到一旁，挑衅地戳了一下闵玧其薄薄布料下软趴趴的性器。

“会怎样？”他笑了一下，声音充满不屑：“哥倒是说说，你能把我怎样啊，嗯？”

说着，骨感宛如艺术家的手指从内裤边缘的松紧带探进去，准确地一把握住了那蛰伏中的物什。

“金南俊！！”闵玧其低吼，瞪向金南俊的眼神无比狠厉。“我警告你！你最好——”

金南俊懒得听下去了，干脆利落地俯下身含住身下人的耳垂，果然有效地把那些恼人的话语截断了。

“唔...”不小心从唇边溢出的呻吟，闵玧其赶紧咬住唇堵住自己的声音。耳尖的金南俊没错过这一声，低沉沙哑犹如猫儿抓挠他心上。他喉间一动，刻意伸出舌尖，缓慢而色情地舔舐起羊脂玉般的耳垂。

耳垂一直都是闵玧其身上十分敏感的部位，唇舌湿热的触感彷佛带着电流在体内滋滋流窜，引爆了各处隐藏的欲望炸弹，只消一下，闵玧其就已经全身通红，低着头，在金南俊怀里的身躯不断颤抖。

金南俊见状，满意地轻笑：“哥的身体倒是很诚实。”

他埋在闵玧其内裤里的手轻轻开始撸动，修长微凉的手指包裹着茎身，大拇指细细抚过龟头的每一处，微凸的血管、凹陷的马眼，小拇指则时不时擦过阴茎下方的囊袋，很快性器就在他的套弄下勃起。

被迫臣服于情欲的男人面色潮红，低喘连连。却又倔强地撇开脸不肯看向金南俊。

“哥这么固执，可是会有惩罚的。”金南俊轻轻扯下内裤，扔垃圾似的随手甩到一边。

这下子闵玧其赤裸的下身完全暴露无余了。

他以为金南俊所说的惩罚指的就是这个，羞耻地扭动身子，想挣脱被桎梏的双手，却被金南俊压着翻了身，浑圆的臀瓣就这么毫无保留地暴露在他眼前。

金南俊伸手拨开肉感的臀，手感很暖很软，让他迫不及待想试试臀瓣中间花穴的滋味，肯定更温暖，更紧致，可以把他夹得很紧。

察觉到他要做什么，闵玧其开始剧烈挣扎。慌张和绝望涌上他心头，说什么也不能让南俊——

“啪！”巴掌落在屁股上的声音很清脆，可见金南俊下手时用足了力气。白皙的肌肤很快泛起嫣红的颜色，金南俊弯腰，在那还在巍巍颤抖的臀瓣上落下一吻，满意地看到闵玧其骤然乖顺的转变。

他食指指尖轻轻探入那个嫩粉色的小口，穴口很干涩，不过和他想象的一样温暖。

金南俊捏了捏身下人的腰肉，皮肤细细白白的。手掌感受着他身体的颤抖，他无声勾起嘴角。

“既然玧其哥喜欢我，那我就让哥如愿吧”

*  
*  
“南...南俊...啊～”

闵玧其双腿环在金南俊精瘦的腰上，双手软软环着金南俊的脖子。他软得和白馒头一样的臀瓣被掰开，性器在被操得艳红的后穴里深入浅出，每一下都狠狠碾过敏感点，攻入肠道最深处。

操得太狠了，闵玧其脱力往下滑，被一巴掌打在臀瓣上，他咬着唇呜咽，又是不留情地一掌，他被打怕了，两团臀肉好像有火在烧，只能强撑着力气，努力将身体往上拉。

金南俊不带感情的声音冷冷在耳边响起：“还挺听话的，不知道哥还记得是我强了你吗？”

“不...嗯...”

话音落下，金南俊故意加快了抽插的速度。闵玧其已经满面泪水，脑子糊成一团，没办法细想刚才金南俊挑衅的话。他软软将头靠在金南俊肩上，厚实的肩膀让他很有安全感，嘴里不断轻声喊着他的名字，本意是想让他动慢一点，没想到金南俊越操越深、越动越快，他根本说不出一句完整的话，到最后全成了奶猫般软成水的撒娇。

“看来哥很喜欢。”金南俊恶质勾起嘴角，刻意停止了动作。性器深深嵌在闵玧其身体里，饥渴的肠肉层层包裹吸附，可是金南俊不动就是不动。

闵玧其逐渐感觉到麻痒从后穴深处传来，明明被塞得满满的，他却感觉到无比空虚。双腿主动加紧了金南俊的腰，闵玧其努力沉下小屁股想把肉棒再往里头塞一点，可是长时间维持着费力的姿势已经让他体力耗尽了，手臂酸软的使不上力气，再也支撑不住他身体的重量，整个人直直往下掉。

闵玧其从喉咙里发出模糊的惊喘，他甚至来不及发出叫声，他的手抓不住东西，腿上使不出力气，金南俊插在他屁股里的肉棒滑出来拍打在他大腿上，他以为下一秒就要狠狠摔在地上，却被揽进了一个温暖的怀抱里。

是金南俊眼疾手快捞住了他的身体，紧紧抱住他，并顺势把人抵在墙上。闵玧其回抱他的姿势就像是无尾熊抱着树干，下半身拼命往金南俊身体上贴，双腿又使劲夹紧了些。勃起的性器直抵着金南俊线条流畅的腹部。他发出一声不明显的啜泣。

“痒...”他闷哼，难耐地扭动身子。

金南俊一只手支撑着闵玧其的大腿。一只手顺着热乎乎的臀瓣摸向中间的小穴。后穴已经完全被操开了，周围湿淋淋粘哒哒的全是液体，他只探入一节指尖，软熟的媚肉就争先恐后地涌上来热情地包裹他。

“哥记得你还在录影吗？”他问。偏头看向桌面上的相机，刻意将闵玧其的身体摆成相机可以完整记录到一切的角度，两根手指头使力撑开了穴口，里头还留有他刚刚射进去的精液，此刻缓缓淌了出来。

“痒、啊！”闵玧其瑟缩了一下，顾不得桌上的相机还闪烁着红光，自己的媚态完全被录了下来。他觉得全身都痒，后穴也痒、前端挺直的性器也痒，还有乳头也是。金南俊合并起手指在他后穴里缓缓抽插，可是还是解不了他的痒，他主动挺起胸膛，主动将乳尖送到金南俊嘴边。

“南俊...这里也要...呃嗯！”

“哥知道自己这么骚吗？不知道的话，等下看回放就知道了。”金南俊轻笑，神态里满是恶意，他揉了揉闵玧其丰满的臀瓣，那里已经很红了，被打到有些肿，照理来说金南俊不该打那一下的，然而他还是狠狠拍了下去。

闵玧其疼得整个人缩起来，他张着嘴，却半晌都没发出声，可能是太疼了，他刚干涸的眼角开始汇集水珠，变成一滴滴晶莹剔透的珍珠滑过脸颊，滴到他的肩膀和胸口。

金南俊居高临下地看着闵玧其，表情阴蛰，任由他的眼泪肆意淌流，眼神里没有一点温柔的情绪。他抽出插在闵玧其后穴里的的手指，用力把粘黏在手指上的精液往闵玧其的乳头上抹，直到红褐色的乳首被堆积的白色浊液淹没。

“我错了、呜”闵玧其终于找回声音。他不知道自己为什么要认错，只觉得这样可能会平息金南俊来得莫名其妙他趴在金南俊上，浑身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。温温凉凉精液接触空气后变得冰凉，此刻在他敏感的乳头上缓缓向下滑落，酥麻像细小的电流般蹿至他脚尖指尖，他忍不住发出低低的吟哦。

金南俊挺腰重新插了进去，大手捏着两团面团一样的臀肉，大力操干着，用仿佛要将两个囊袋也都挤入小穴的气势。

闵玧其虽然被满足了，却有些招架不住，“唔～轻点”

金南俊也明白长时间的性爱肯定已经让闵玧其体力耗尽，后穴也支撑不住了，可他不愿意就此放过他，“哥说喜欢我，我就不做了，如何？”

闵玧其被他顶得摇摇晃晃，耳边金南俊温柔的低语，和不断传来肉体拍打的声音，令他脸颊发红。那一瞬间他改变了主意，或许他就是天生反骨、又或者是他感受到了金南俊今天首次释出的温柔，而他总是拒绝不了这种温柔。他颤抖地张开嘴唇，连话都说得不利索了，“哈啊...我...我不喜欢南俊”

“是么？”金南俊心情莫名明朗了起来，他倾身含住闵玧其的耳垂，下身的律动缓下了速度，“那哥得为自己的不坦诚负责。”

—完


End file.
